Kari Wahlgren
Kari Wahlgren (born July 13, 1977 in Hoisington, Kansas, USA) is an American voice actress and actress. She's known for voicing: Amora the Enchantress in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Anemone in Eureka Seven, Ashe in Final Fantasy XII, Celty Sturluson in Durarara!!, Emma Frost in Wolverine and the X-Men and Tigress in DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. She also goes under the names: Faye Lansing, Jennifer Jean, Kay Jensen, Leah Allen, Lucy Hudson, Lynn David, Renee Emerson, Shawna Smith, Tara Hudson and Tara Malone. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2015) - Korbinite Mom (ep51), Promixa Midnight, World Leader#2 (ep52) *Back at the Barnyard (2009) - Assistant (ep28), Sheila (ep28), Sissy (ep28) *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Charmcaster, Grey Matter Gwen (ep17), Toddler Hex (ep42) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2009-2010) - Caroline (ep35), Charmcaster *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Charmcaster, Suemongousaur (ep63), Viktoria (ep47) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Charmcaster, Rojo (ep3) *Clarence (2014) - Customer (ep5), Old Lady (ep5), Pizza Shack Waitress (ep5) *Danger Rangers (2006) - Alice (ep12), Mom (ep12) *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Tigress, Bunnie (ep54), Bunny (ep13), Bunny (ep51), Bunny (ep56), Bunny (ep58), Bunny (ep63), Bunny (ep64), Bunny Daughter (ep43), Bunny Kid (ep15), Bunny Kid (ep34), Butterfly (ep3), Croc#1 (ep59), Fake Po (ep38), Fang, Female Mantis (ep23), Female Villager (ep59), Girl Voice (ep68), Goat Kid (ep28), Goat Lady (ep60), Goat Mom (ep58), Han (ep24), Hao's Mom (ep7), Lam, Little Girl#1 (ep1), Little Girl#2 (ep1), Mother (ep11), Mother (ep49), Mrs. Tan (ep40), Mrs. Yoon, Pig (ep54), Pig (ep63), Pig Villager#1 (ep63), Princess Mei-Li (ep2), Rabbit (ep60), Rabbit (ep78), Rabbit Kid (ep28), Rabbit One (ep48), Rabbit Thug#1 (ep59), Rhino Wife (ep55), Small Child#1 (ep55), Small Child#2 (ep55), Son (ep77), Twin#1 (ep16), Twin#2 (ep16), Village Kid (ep63), Villager (ep11), Villager (ep78), Villager#3 (ep13), Yang, Yellow Duck (ep46), Young Pig (ep64), Young Son (ep49), Yue Yue (ep60) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Annie Oakley (ep20), Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Proxima Midnight *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Reporter (ep24), Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (ep24) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012-2013) - Allie Underhill, Cyber Lord Hokira, Denise Wallace, Ghost, Gregoria, Headstrong Wanderer, Kid Creature (ep33), Mean Girl (ep1), Newscaster (ep13), Newscaster (ep40), Orwelia (ep32), Padma (ep20), Piper Underhill, Sasha, Sensei/Masked Figure, Woman (ep40) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2008) - Duo Damsel/'Triplicate Girl', Saturn Girl, Ayla (ep17), Coluan Hive Mind (ep26), Infectious Lass (ep9), Shrinking Violet, Woman (ep20) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Chef Bot (ep16), Concierge Bot (ep3) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) - Bowling Ball (ep9), Additional Voices *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Ashley (ep7), Baby Doll (ep9), Eve Gruntfest (ep8), Kid (ep8), Kid#2 (ep9), Madison (ep7), Miss Smileybells (ep8), Ranger Mom (ep9), Sissy Salad (ep10), Tofu Jones (ep10), Waitress (ep9), Wheat Germ (ep10) *Rick and Morty (2013-2014) - Jessica, Announcer (ep7), Cynthia (ep4), Gazorpian#1 (ep7), Gazorpian Judge (ep7), Hot Woman (ep4), Newscaster (ep6), Plutonian Chat Show Host 1 (ep9), Rose (ep5), Samantha (ep5) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Judy Reeves, Regina Wentworth (ep25) *Sofia the First (2015) - Mossy (ep48), Wendell's Mother (ep52) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2013) - Letta Trumond *Tak and the Power of Juju (2007) - Jeera *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Amora The Enchantress, Beautiful Woman (ep4), Jane Foster, Karnilla (ep24) *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Abbey Grey, Charles (ep9), Lily (ep9), Mother (ep9), Ruby (ep21) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Emma Frost, Christy Nord, Computer Voice (ep14), Dr. Sybil Zane, Magma/Amara Aquilla (ep5) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Lady#1, Ms. Bannister, Starfire/Koriand'r *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Karen Beecher *Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) - Starfire/'Koriand'r' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Saturn Girl, Ugh *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Princess Attina *Son of Batman (2014) - Rebecca 'Movies' *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Call Girl, Call Girl#2, Debbie *Bolt (2008) - Mindy *Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Patch *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Receptionist *Shrek the Third (2007) - Old Lady *Tangled (2010) - Narration (Cut Opening Sequences), Queen *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Sweetpea, Sydney, ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - Robin 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon (2012) - Tigress, Lam, Mrs. Yoon, Yang *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) - Ivy *Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Additional Voices *Winx Club (2011) - Faragonda *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Faragonda, Narrator *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Faragonda, Narrator *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Faragonda, Narrator 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Jen June (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Durarara!! (2011) - Celty Sturluson *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Celty Sturluson, TV Personality (ep8) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Celty Sturluson *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2016) - Fu, Hana Inuzuka, Medic Ninja (ep307), Mikoto Uchiha (ep247), Taji, Tayuya 'Movies - Dubbing' *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Anemone *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Hikaru Tsuki *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Fugai *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Koyuki Kazahana/'Yukie Fujikaze' *When Marnie Was There (2015) - Marnie's Mother Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Rosemary Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - League of Assassins Member *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Charmcaster *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Ozma, Tigerlily, Victoria *Darkwatch (2005) - Female Townie *Disney Tangled (2010) - Narrator *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Proctor Ingram *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Caithe *Halo 4 (2012) - Ivanoff, System Voice *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - System Voice, Additional Voices *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Gold 4, Intercom, PC Female Pilot, pad 1 *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Bramble Fey, Princess Vee *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Idol of Love, Marguerite, Regnier's Wife *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Abelyra Seranon, Pledgeshield, Varani, Wayfarer *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Soldier Sapphire *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - PZ-4CO *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Boom Boom, Clea, Emma Frost *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - GNN Anchor, Human Advisor (Announced) *Open Season (2006) - Beth, Giselle *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Tessa *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Tessa *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Marsha, Tessa *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Silri *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Aayla Secura, Darth Phobos, Twilek Fodder *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Jedi Knight Female, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Jedi Knight Female, Technician *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Serra Keto *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Jeera *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Gwen Stacy *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Vex *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Arcee *Wipeout 3 (2012) - Emily Smith, Shawn Crest, Sweet Lady Singalot *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Emma Frost, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Shelke Rui *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Ashe *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant, Palumpolum Inhabitant, Purge Deportee *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Gaol, Phosphora *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Brella *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Courtney Collins, Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Online Unit Soldiers *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Anko Mitarashi, Tayuya *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Fū *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Fū, Hanabi Hyūga *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Tayuya *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Fū *No More Heroes (2008) - Jeane *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Cochet *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Female Operator *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Raine Sage *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Pellegri, 100-Series Realian, Febronia *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Febronia, Pellegri, 100-Series Realian Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (122) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2016. Category:American Voice Actors